


hands on me

by CapnShellhead



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Anal Sex, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Fingerfucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sexual Tension, WInter Soldier (2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 21:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnShellhead/pseuds/CapnShellhead
Summary: Tony came up with an upgrade to help Bucky use touch screens. Bucky came up with a unique way to test that upgrade.





	hands on me

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was a quick piece I wrote after Kyle Higgins tweeted that Tony gave Bucky finger pad upgrades so he could use touch screens. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Tony noticed the flip phone a few weeks ago.

It was small, a chunky grey thing that slipped into the side pocket of Bucky’s pants rather easily. The kind of phone he could shove in his boot in a pinch. Nothing too noticeable and, knowing Bucky’s connections, completely untraceable. And Tony respected that but, at the same time, it was a damn flip phone.

In 2019.

When Bucky invited him out to Indiana to work on his arm, Tony pulled up a stool and mentioned it.

“It’s 2019. I get that you’re technically a senior citizen, but enough’s enough. You gonna strap it to your belt next?”

“Shut up,” Bucky muttered with an eye roll. “Not everyone needs to be able to land small planes with their phone. It makes calls and can send and receive messages.”

“In Morse code?” he asked, a brow raised, warming when the corner of Bucky’s mouth quirked. “A telegram might be faster.”

Bucky laughed, stretching out on the table. He was shirtless, his hair in loose curls around his face like he’d just washed it. Toned and tan, his stomach tensing in the cooler air of the garage. It was still rather humid outside but, with it being late, they’d closed the garage door. Illuminated in the low light from the lantern on the work bench, Tony wasn’t sure where to look so he focused on his work. Not the delightful tightening of Bucky’s abs as he laughed.

A few moments passed with the sounds of Tony’s tools and quiet breathing. A car passed by outside. 

“Everything’s touch screen now," Bucky said quietly. 

“Yeah?” Tony asked, working for a few minutes before he realized. He pushed his goggles up, considering the expectant look on Bucky’s face. “Oh. That sucks.”

Bucky nodded, focusing on the garage door once more. “I get by.”

Tony rested his hands on his thighs, studying the arm consideringly. “What if you need to send a photo or take one that doesn’t look like you shot it straight out of 2005?”

“I have SHIELD tech I can use.”

“Yeah, but, SHIELD tech isn’t Stark tech,” he replied, cocking his head to the side, offering him a wink and flashing a grin. Usually, it earned an eye roll but, today, a tentative smile.

“Is that right?”

"Would I steer you wrong?"

Bucky shook his head fondly, thinking it over. Finally, "Well, if you're offering..."

+

It didn’t take long for Tony to find a solution.

He stayed in Indiana way longer than he intended to but, he got the job done. Plus, the suburbs weren’t all bad. Painfully normal, but not bad. All the fresh air was starting to get to him, though. It couldn’t be good for his lungs.

He pushed the garage door up to find Bucky hard at work on the punching bag. Sweaty, his skin glistening in the low light, hair tied and pulled away from his face. Frozen, Tony swallowed, eyes caught on the way Bucky’s arms tensed, his muscles bulging distractingly. He watched for another few minutes, the sounds of Bucky’s labored breathing and the pounding of his fists. Finally, Bucky stopped, catching the bag and sparing him a crooked grin.

“Hey,” he greeted. Pulling away, he started unwrapping his hands, padding over barefoot and shirtless. His pectorals flexed as he ran a towel over his face.

It took a few seconds for Tony to find words. “I’ve got an idea for your arm. More specifically, your hands.” Bucky’s eyes lit up and Tony’s face warmed. “I mean, I found a way to make your fingers…”  he trailed off, every word sounding reigniting the burn in his cheeks. Bucky bit down a laugh as Tony huffed and reached out. “Just gimme your arm.”

Smug, Bucky sat down on the table they’d used last time and held out his arm. Tony slid over on the stool, the scent of sweat and sweet shampoo drawing him in even closer. Bucky always smelled woodsy and overwhelming masculine. A musky scent that was even stronger when he’d spent a few hours on a punching bag. His breathing was a little heavier than usual, tendrils of hair stuck to his temples as he watched.

“Do you actually know what you’re doing?” Bucky asked honestly, blue eyes focused on Tony’s hands.

“You questioning my genius?”

“Maybe,” he said lightly. “My flip phone is fine.”

Tony slid back to grab one of the soft pads he’d developed. When he returned, he wagged a finger at Bucky. “You see, that sentence should have never been uttered after 2004.”

Bucky shook his head, watching as Tony set about soldering the pad to Bucky’s thumb. As Tony worked, Bucky watched silently. He’d never been particularly chatty. Granted, he was much more open and willing to share now than he’d been before. Especially during that brief stint when he’d been trying to kill Tony. Tony would take quiet.

“You planning on staying out here forever?” Tony asked, working on Bucky’s index finger.

“It really bothers you, doesn’t it?” he asked teasingly, his eyes crinkling a little at the edges. The sight warmed Tony, bringing a smile to his face. “A New Yorker through and through, huh?”

“It’s in my DNA.”

“Steve used to get like that sometimes, too.” He scratched at his brow. “I don’t even think he realized it. Little things like someone claiming they had the best bagels or coffee and his eye would twitch.”

Tony’s smile widened as he polished off the finger pad. “You lived there for so long and you’d trade it to live in the suburbs and shop at Costco?”

Bucky considered him quietly. “You ever think, if you just got away from it all, you’d be different?” Tony looked to him in question. “Sometimes I think, if I’m out here in the center of all this…  _ normal _ , it might rub off on me.”

“You might spontaneously find yourself caring about the state of your hydrangeas?”

Shaking his head, Bucky replied, “I might actually unpack and not spend the next few months worried some Hydra agent will come busting through my bedroom window.”

Tony started on his middle finger, smoothing his thumb over Bucky’s palm absently. “That never really changes, I’m afraid.” He cleared his throat, shaking away the image of Rumiko lying on the floor of his living room. “In my experience, can’t change that. New locations can’t change that. I can be somewhere new, but the fear never really goes away.”

He shook the chill away, adding, "I hope it’s different for you. I really do.” Straightening up, he tried to keep his tone light. “In my experience, it never really changes.”

“Well, the house down the street’s up for grabs.”

Tony bit down a smile. “It is?” Bucky nodded, eyes alit. “You don’t want me as your neighbor.” He reached into his tool box for the next finger pad. “I’m noisy and I blow things up a lot.”

“Sounds fun. It gets too quiet around here sometimes.”

Tony polished up the last finger pad and sat back, studying his work. “Okay, so, if I’m right, and I usually am, you’ll be able to use touch screens with this hand, as well.”

Bucky’s brow rose. “Really?”

“Really. Here,” He pulled off his work gloves with his teeth and pulled out a phone. He’d pulled one of the new models off the line before it went into production. No reason in making Bucky crawl before he could run. “Try it.”

Bucky took it carefully in his flesh hand, reaching out with his metal index finger and tapping the screen. It was a little rougher than Tony intended and he tensed, unsure if they’d worked on making the glass quite that strong. It held up and he was able to watch as Bucky tapped and swiped, his mouth falling open ever so slightly as the phone moved through all the screens at a lightning fast pace.

“This is amazing.” He scrolled through a few pages of apps, opening the notes app and typing a few words on it. Finally, he locked it and looked up at Tony with a soft smile. “Thanks, Tony.”

Heartfelt and warm, the words washing over Tony like an embrace. He returned the smile, waving him off as he put his tools away. “It’s nothing. Honestly, it’s more for myself because looking at that flip phone was bumming me out.”

He pushed the toolbox into the corner, standing up and pulling off his other work glove. “Be careful. It does a lot more than your old phone did. If you take a photo of yourself in the bath, be careful because it’s frighteningly easy to accidentally send it to someone.”

Laughing, Bucky set the phone down and held out his hand. Tony studied it before looking to Bucky’s expectant expression. “What?”

“That’s one test but I want to know what it feels like on bare skin. Give me your arm.”

Tony’s heart skipped a beat as he cleared his throat. “You sure about that?”

“We’ll see, won’t we?” He nodded, waiting as Tony took a step forward.

Bucky tugged him closer gently with his flesh hand. He carefully turned Tony’s arm over, touching one fingertip to his hand. Pinpricks in the space between his arm and Bucky’s hand. His fingers twitched, fighting the urge to chase the strangely cool sensation of Bucky’s fingers. Warming in time, they trailed carefully up Tony’s palm, over his wrist and the inside of his arm. Shivering, Tony watched curiously as his stomach fluttered nervously.

Soft finger pads reached the inside of his elbow when Tony realized he was breathing heavier by the minute. Standing, his thigh had pressed into Bucky’s, their faces inches apart. Bucky’s long lashes fluttered over his cheeks, lips apart as he traced the line of Tony’s bicep and travelled further up. By passing his chest, Bucky reached up and touched Tony’s cheek, his index finger drawing over his skin.

Tony’s heart beat fast in his chest, tongue swiping over his lips and drawing Bucky’s gaze. Blue eyes met his, dark and focused as his fingers shifted. Brushing lightly over Tony’s lips, soft and gentle, tightening as Tony’s breath caught. The space between them lessened with every beat of his heart, eyes falling shut as Bucky’s lips met his.

His fingers were cold, warming as Tony opened for him and took his tongue. Tony felt weightless, head swimming as Bucky tipped his head back and smoothed his thumb over his cheek. Groaning, Bucky opened Tony’s mouth further, demanding and forceful as his hips rolled forward into Tony’s.

Panting, Tony pulled away, licking his lips. Eyes dark, Bucky traced the motion, reaching out with his bare arm and pulling Tony closer. Tony smiled, averting his gaze to Bucky’s chest. “Careful, this is a brand-new body, you know?” Tony asked.

Bucky slid his hand under Tony’s t-shirt, the feel of it making Tony shudder and move in closer. His shirt came up and over his head, breath hushed as their mouths met again with more urgency. Bucky’s right arm curled around his waist, his metal hand leaving a brushfire along his skin where his fingers trailed over his chest, gripping his throat as he dipped his tongue into Tony’s mouth.

A gasp swallowed in a kiss, Bucky’s free hand sliding down his back into the back of his jeans. Heat coiled in his center, hips rocking as Bucky tried to tug the denim down. Cursing, he pulled away. “How tight are these?” He worked at the fastening, moving as Tony toed off his socks and shoes. He stepped out of his jeans distractedly, nearly stumbling into Bucky in time for the man to stand.

He turned, pushed Tony on the table and leaning over him. His chest rose and fell as he reclaimed Tony’s mouth. A searing kiss that swept Tony up, his hips rolling into Bucky’s as he pressed him into the cool surface. He tugged at Bucky’s jeans, working the zipper as Bucky took hold of his cock.

“Christ, you’re already ready for me,” Bucky murmured, kissing the corner of his mouth before sneaking a glance at Tony’s leaking cock, stroking it firmly. Tony writhed, eyes falling shut as he moved with the motion. “Fuck, that’s beautiful.”

Shuddering, Tony pushed Bucky’s jeans down, tightening his thighs around his waist. Bucky moved with him, swallowing his groan in a kiss. He pulled away with a soft sound, reaching down to rummage through some of the drawers.

“Had to do this here where there’s nothing to work with,” he muttered, more to himself than Tony. Finally, he pulled out a half empty tube of lubricant with a wry smirk.

Tony stretched out, stomach tightening in anticipation. Bucky’s cock hung heavy and wet between his legs, delightfully thick as he took it in hand. Licking his lips, Tony watched the dark head slip between his fingers as he lubed himself up before slicking his fingers and spreading Tony’s thighs.

“Do I want to know why you had lube in your garage?”

“Probably not,” he replied, pulling up the stool.

Tony eyed him amusedly as he took Tony’s usual spot and leaned in, breathing wetly over Tony’s entrance. He let out a puff of air, gripping Tony’s thighs with slick fingers and leaning in. Licking a broad swipe over the tight pucker, he held Tony still as he lapped at the tight entrance. Groaning, Tony covered his eyes and tried to relax on the table, thighs tensing as Bucky ran his tongue over him, jabbing at the pucker insistently.

“Christ, that’s indecent,” he breathed, hips working of their own accord.

Bucky held him open, the quiet sounds of his hand working his cock as he sucked and opened Tony up for his tongue. He was as focused at this as he was at anything else. Tony bit down a needy moan, pushing down greedily to take more of Bucky’s tongue. Bucky’s breathing grew heavy, both hands coming up to hold Tony’s still as he curled his tongue and buried his face between his cheeks.

Desperate, Tony arched, feet planted flat on the table. He was spread, open and bare for anyone to see. Perfectly poised for Bucky to stand, slicking his fingers for good measure before slipping one inside. It was an embarrassingly smooth slide, thick and perfect as he worked it inside, pumping it slowly. Bucky watched, his cock jerking and dribbling pre-come on the edge of the table and Tony’s thigh.

He worked in another finger, and another. Curling them and sending those delightful sparks through Tony’s body. Another clever curl of his fingers and adrenaline shot through Tony’s bloodstream, toes curling as his cock pulsed hard.

“Oh, do that again,” he rasped, pushing down to take more of Bucky’s fingers.

Grinning, Bucky complied, his thumb smoothing over the soft skin beneath Tony’s balls. It was a strange sensation, warm and smoother than Tony expected. Realization hit and Tony’s eyes snapped shut, body coiling tight as he stiffened and spilled over his stomach, tightening around Bucky’s fingers. The tactile finger pads curling knowingly and brushing over his prostate.   

Bucky worked him relentlessly, loosening Tony up and milking him of everything he had. Sated and relaxed, near dumb with it, Tony opened his eyes dazedly to see Bucky slicking his cock. His eyes were dark and ravenous, his hands large, strong and careful, always careful, where they rested on his thighs.

“Ready?” Tony nodded, stomach tightening.

Lining himself up, Bucky pushed in slowly, drawing Tony’s eyes closed in pleasure. His spent cock gave a weak twitch, spilling another few drops as Bucky slid home, painfully easy and wonderfully thick. His breathing quickened, hands tightening inadvertently as he bottomed out. Full to the brim, Tony groaned, welcoming Bucky into his arms.

Their lips met in a clash of tongues and teeth, Bucky’s hips slowly rearing back before pushing in again. Deep strokes, quickening with every slide, every rough snap of his hips. Tony could focus on nothing but the feel of Bucky’s cock stretching him open, the brush of his head against his prostate, the dizzying pleasure flooding through his body. Grunting, Bucky pumped him faster, harder, the table rocking with every thrust.

“So good,” he panted, some of his hair falling out of his tie and brushing Tony’s face. His hand reached up to palm Tony’s belly, holding him in place as he snapped his hips forward. “Close.”

Eager, Tony took his mouth, sucking on his tongue and pushing down needfully. Bucky’s hips stuttered, a groan escaping as he pushed in deep, even deeper than before. His cock swelled, pulsing hard as he pumped Tony full. His mouth fell open, breathing heavily as he pushed in lazily, leaving Tony messy and dripping.

He pulled up a little, taking hold of Tony’s cock. His finger pad trailed along the underside, tracing a prominent vein. Tony shook, shivering in the cool air as he waited. Trailing along the shaft, he drew under the head before sliding over the slit, eyes widening in fascination as Tony shuddered and spilled wetly over his fingertips.

All that hard work.

Bucky smiled, trailing his fingers through the mess of his release, dropping down to thumb over Tony’s loose entrance. His eyes cut to Tony’s, alit with amusement. “How’d I do?”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr!](https://capn-shellhead.tumblr.com)


End file.
